Pandemonium
by LunaNightwish
Summary: "A man is an angel that has gone deranged." so said Philip K. Dick and that's exactly what she thinks of Shogo Makishima. He is criminally asymptomatic and she has what one would call a life anyone would wish for. They envy each other for what the other has whilst constantly meeting by chance. They are not 'star-crossed' but fate has a way of changing that. Makishima x OC
1. A New Criminal?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCHO-PASS**

**I DO HOWEVER HAVE A RIGHT TO THE O.C.**

**copyright**** 2013**

**x*x*x*x*x**

***x*x*x*x*x***

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Criminal?**

* * *

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here. - Shakespeare_

It started out as a mere fascination during her childhood years. She loved that deep dark red color running through her veins. At first, a few drops would already satisfy her as she looked at it under the microscope totally enthralled. She never got tired of identifying the basophils, neutrophils and eosinophil. Finally her hobby became a full on obsession when they dissected a cadaver back in medical school.

Hyousetsu Hermia took the black briefcase given by the silver-haired man. "Thank you." It was lighter than she thought as she let it fall to her side. "Are you sure you don't need any compensation?"

Shogo Makishima called her out of the blue and offered to help her collect as much human blood as she wanted. She declined him multiple times but finally gave in when she accidentally cut herself while preparing dinner. How'd he find her?

It was still cryptic the way he said, "I know when a person has a burning passion of wanting to do something that is not accepted by the Sibyl System." It was over three days ago and yet she can still feel his intense hatred.

They stood in an empty basketball court in the middle of the day. The passing of the train masked any sound. She wasn't his first customer, she thought, because he seemed to enjoy fulfilling people's twisted wishes. The other thing is he looks angelic with the way the sun shone upon his face bringing out his bright golden eyes. There's more to him than meets the eye.

He just smiled, sinister yet innocent and replied, "Knowing what you're going to do about it is already enough."

A thin line formed on her lips. "If you don't mind my saying," she paused to look at him through her black sunglasses, "you don't fit the profile of someone supplying illegal things."

He tilts his head yet his smile never falters. "A common misconception nowadays. This society thrives because of the dependence of people on the Sibyl System by telling people who they should be." Even through her sunglasses his eyes bore into hers. "Our future depends on some scanner at the same time it can also be our demise. Many people resent this. And because of this crude system, no matter how impeccable a person may be, this causes one to do things beyond the accepted norms." She felt the hate emanating from him as he spoke.

"The Sibyl System can also be one's demise." She said thoughtfully. "Those who live are those who fight."

He smirked. "Indeed according to Victor Hugo."

She nodded and turned to leave. "By the way, I know that anyone can commit heinous crimes. I can say this because I'm about to commit one, and yet I don't seem the type to do such a thing. I only said that so I can find your ulterior motive."

She started walking away and said over her shoulder, "Now I know why. Good luck on your endeavor."

He looked at the retreating figure of Miss Hyousetsu with a new found interest on the medical doctor. Will she be part of his collection of toys?

* * *

Story picks up at **Chapter 6 ^^**

* * *

**Hopefully you'll give this a chance (:**


	2. Parallel Paths

**Chapter 2: Parallel Paths**

"Here you are Miss Hyousetsu, enjoy." The nice old butler said. He set down her usual honey mint tea and chocolate mousse cake.

She just came back from the Public Safety Bureau after receiving an email that she was accepted as their new forensic pathologist. She was also able to meet Akane Tsunemori who scored the highest during the exam. It's funny how one point can make a big difference. She smoothed out her gray pencil skirt that she paired with a black long-sleeved V-neck and black stilettos.

She loosened her jet black hair that was tied in a bun and it fall past her shoulders. She brought out a book with an oil painting of a house entitled Crome Yellow by Aldous Huxley on the cover page.

Halfway through her phone vibrated with an unknown number calling. "Yes, who's this?" She said bringing down the book.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed in you." The person said.

Hermia placed the cup back to the saucer that was almost on her lips. "Wrong number. Good bye."

He chuckled. "What fools these mortals be."

She recognized the line said by the fairy named Puck from one of Shakespeare's comedy. Was the person from the other line mocking her just because her name was derived from one of his plays?

"Midsummer Night's Dream." And as she spoke she instantly knew who it was. "Mr. Shogo Makishima, so glad to hear from you again."

"Sorry to interrupt your afternoon tea." His usual calm voice is heard even through the phone.

Hermia sat atop a skyscraper that overlooked the whole city, it was bordered by tall glass windows and there were only a few people there.

She took a sip and savored the taste. "You're welcome to join me."

There was a long pause followed by footsteps. Then the footsteps suddenly stopped beside her. Makishima gave her a sideways glance and sat on the chair in front of her. "Hello again, Mr. Shogo." She greeted warmly.

A serious look replaced his calm demeanor. Hermia couldn't read him, it was usually an easy thing for her but she knew he was different from the moment they met at the empty court.

"A few days ago we were on the same side but now," she started, "I can't say we still are but I'm not on the other as well."

He wore a green pullover and sat with his back straight. "No one can stay neutral without both sides targeting them. If one isn't with the other they are still branded as a threat. You cannot choose not to choose a side."

"What you said about the Sibyl System reminded me of a chapter in Orwell's novel called Nineteen Eighty-Four." Her hands clasped beneath her chin.

"Oh? How so?" His eyes gleamed with interest.

"I quote, you cannot let your mind wander around so freely within a range of a telescreen." She added with a low voice. "The smallest thing can give you away. A nervous tic, an unconscious look of anxiety, a habit of muttering to yourself-anything that carried with it the suggestion of abnormality, of having something to hide."

"It kind of resembles the present, doesn't it? Except in the book they didn't achieve their goal in 2050." She shrugged. "I have too much conscience to risk innocent people's lives just for the sake of satiating this intense desire of mine. I guess you can say I'm too nice to even do such a thing."

"So, you choose to be part of the flock than be a shepherd." He said more of a statement than a question. "Believe me when I tell you, those who are the nicest usually become the most notorious criminals."

Then a knowing smile made its way on his lips. "I've only known one person who liked using books as a reference on their daily lives, aside from me." He stood up. "I do hope, the day will come when you're going to use the contents of that briefcase."

"Am I not entitled to any consequences for disappointing you?" Her gray eyes watched his amber ones. She still doesn't know what's running inside his head.

He started walking past her. "All that happens means something; nothing you do is ever insignificant."

She shook her head, it was the very line she'd just read from her book a few minutes ago. The Bureau will have their hands full with Mr. Shogo, the question is, how will they catch him and what will he do next? She smiled, she never knew taking the job would make her a spectator to his grand orchestra.


	3. Threading their Destiny

**Chapter 3: Threading their Destiny**

"The person had the same M.O. as Talisman and Spooky Boogie. He was clean and very discreet. Kougami is right with the way he spread a plastic sheet over the floor." Hermia said over the video call to Inspector Ginoza.

She noticed his bandaged hand."What happened?"

"They rigged a bomb on the apartment."

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, Kagari triggered the bomb but he came out without any injuries." He said a bit annoyed.

Hermia chuckled. "At least you're okay. I'll see you later at H.Q." Ginoza nodded and ended the call.

It's been months since she finally controlled her obsession because she got to see a lot of blood with her line of work. It was always a wonder how her Crime Coefficient never went over the limit. One thing she and Akane had in common.

She craned her neck and went back to work. She doesn't mind the cold inside the laboratory knowing she was so close with the one she loves.

She brought out a chocolate bar from her lab gown. Tore it off and bit into it. Chocolate is like a gum when one gives up smoking. It helps control her urges in some unexplainable way.

A few hours later after getting off from work Hermia breathed in the cold afternoon air. She'd escape from the hustle and bustle of city life by driving to the outskirts of town. There's a small park hidden behind trees where she'd read or lie on the grass and take a nap.

She slipped off her black boots and wiggled her toes beneath the grass. She passed by the two tall trees which was a sign she was near and sprinted towards the bench a huge smile on her lips.

"What the..." She whispered.

The familiar white haired man was sitting on the bench. He wore a white polo with his back turned to her. Silently she advanced towards him. He held a familiar green book by George Orwell.

"War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength." He said.

Hermia sat on the opposite end of the bench. "Hello again Mr. Shogo. You know? That slogan from the book is really catchy."

"Please, call me Makishima." He was focused on the book.

"I thought I was the only one who came here." She rested her back on the chair and looked up to the clear blue sky.

"Many people used to come here and enjoy picnics. My family and I would spend Sunday afternoons here." He closed the book and placed his shoulders on the chair. "It's been a long time since then. I stopped coming because I detest those fond memories of mine."

She looked at him with a sidelong glance. "You view society in a different level. A level I cannot even grasp. I feel like all those Psychology classes I took up to understand human behavior is useless when I'm talking to you."

He laughed. "Is that so? I guess you can say I just have a different behavior than what you usually study." He looked down to her bare feet. "Feeling the grass gives you a sense of freedom."

Makishima did not need to ask so he just says them in a statement because it's true, Hermia thought. "And also a nice break from wearing high heels."

They talked about Shakespeare and he made comments of how Hermia from the play looks different from her. She was short and tanned in the play whilst Hermia is a bit taller and fairer. They exchanged literary views where Makishima was more into dystopian novels she deduced and she was more into any book she could get her hands on. Talking to him made Hermia realize how much people needed more people like him, but she also has a feeling that only one of him is enough.

"Why does a guy like you, who loves literature end up…" She trailed off.

"The only antidote to mental suffering is physical pain." He said in a solemn voice.

"Karl Marx? What do you mean?" One thing is for sure, he was confusing at times.

He stood up. "It was nice talking to someone who can look at society the same way as me. Until we meet again, Hermia." He bows lightly and leaves her contemplating what he'd just said.


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

"He's not in the system? Impossible." Hermia cursed. She almost wanted to throw the tablet into the hologram screen but thought otherwise since she might jeopardize her paycheck.

Leaving her lab to get a cold coffee she heard a muffled moaning coming from Shion's workplace. Then she remembered how Kougami referred to her as the Queen of Information was it?

She sees Kunidzuka putting on her blazer as she leaves. Hermia furrows her eyebrows but goes in. She hears Shion panting heavily and she puts on her white coat. Then it dawned on her what happened.

She tiptoes back to where she came from but Shion cuts her off. "You should join us some time."

"Uhh.." She turns around awkwardly. "M-maybe."

Shion lights a cigarette. "I'll be waiting." She winked. "Now, what is it you want from me?"

"Can you look up a person for me?"

An hour later there were still no traces of him. Shion bypassed all firewalls from the bureau to even the most top secrets hidden by other companies. It was like he never even existed.

"Shogo Makishima. Are you sure he's real? Maybe he gave you a fake name." Shion finally said. That was the only explanation since there's no way the queen can get zero results unless...

"He's not recognized by the system." Hermia murmured.

"That's rare but it could happen. Did this guy get you pregnant or something?" She nudged her.

She snickered. "Maybe I'm more into women than men." She joked.

"If that's the case." Shion stands up and pushes Hermia to the couch. "You should have told me in the first place." She straddles her.

Hermia is frozen in shock. She couldn't get a word out. She was also a bit bicurious. Shion was sexy and she had a voluptuous body, she fitted the person from her dreams where she'd wake up sweating.

"Not going to protest?" Shion whispered. "Good."

Shion kissed her gently at first but then roughly when Hermia opened her lips. Their tongues fought for domination. Hermia instinctively cupped her huge breasts and a moan escaped on the back of Shion's throat. Their encounter was short-lived when they heard footsteps coming.

Ginoza entered looking troubled as usual. The two broke apart just in time and composed themselves.

"Shion, do you have the files?" He was business as usual.

"The downloaded files will automatically be sent in a few minutes or so." She said going back to her chair and typing on the tablet.

Ginoza nodded satisfied, Hermia noticed he couldn't move his bandaged hand. "How long have you had a weak grip?"

"Pardon?"

"Your hand," She pointed. "You can't move it, can you?"

"It's nothing." He said and turned to the exit.

"Between you and I, please keep it a secret." She whispered to Shion.

"Oh." She said disappointed. "Too bad, Kunidzuka would have been thrilled."

"About Shogo Makishima. Thanks." Hermia ran after the Inspector who just turned around the corner.

Then she dragged him to the infirmary much to the Inspector's chagrin. "You may be my superior but you're also my childhood friend." She made him sit on the chair as she searched through the cupboards.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Still stubborn as always." She sat on the chair beside him and proceeded to take off the bandage from his hand. A close inspection indicated that the bruise was infected due to its unusual pinkish color.

She remembered the very hands that saved her from her bullies back when she was in kindergarten throughout middle school. He was four years her senior. He winced when she started rubbing the cream on his hand.

"I commend you for your bravery for enduring this pain." She lectured. "You take better care of your dog than yourself."

"I've had my hands full." He said and watched Hermia wrap a clean bandage on his hand.

"You don't say." She studied his hand and remembered how he held her hand while she cried on the way home.

"I never realized how fast time flies." He ruffled her hair. "Hopefully you're not a cry baby anymore."

"For the record, you're the only one who ever saw me crying." She retorted.

"And it was more often than not."


	5. Different Worlds Collide

**Chapter 5: Different Worlds Collide**

"Do you think she'll do it?" Choe Gu-Sung asked handing Makishima the red book he requested.

They were at the penthouse; of course it was swiped off from any cymatic scans. It held a view of the Public Safety Bureau and the Nona Tower. It was quiet for its tall stature so no engine cars are heard.

Makishima opens the book without any expression on his face though Gu-Sung knows he's delighted. "To be honest, I don't know." He said solemnly.

Gu-Sung almost chokes on his drink. "That's a first. Are you sure you didn't catch anything from that old man?"

He sets down the book on his lap and stares into the window. "She says she has too much conscience but her eyes," he paused, "have intent to kill. She's unpredictable to say the least."

"It seems you've taken an interest in Miss Hyousetsu." Gu-Sung mused.

A word Gu-Sung never thought he'd hear from the man who kills without a second thought escaped his lips. "Maybe I have."

He's known him to have his mind set on every decision. He has no afterthought. Meeting the girl has clouded his judgment, it was subtle but Gu-Sung is sure it will build up if he keeps meeting her. Probably because she's quoted a lot of famous people he liked. Though he still wonders how Makishima's going to play with her.

"Ah... Achoo!"

"Bless you." Ginoza said.

Hermia sniffed. "Thanks."

She studied the human turned sculpture but with flesh and bones. She shivered at the grotesque art. The head was cut-off and placed in between the torso, she was upside down and her hands were twisted in an unimaginable way. She hid her trembling hands, its acting up again.

"Something wrong?" Ginoza placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She tried to smile and held on to the warmth of his hand.

He looks at her with concern. "There's not much you can do here for now, Hermia."

She didn't argue and said her good bye. Despite his uptight attitude, he still knows how to show his care for others. He looks out for Akane and he still values his friendship with the former inspector turned enforcer though he still keeps his distance.

Coming home, she stripped off and went straight to the shower. She thought about the briefcase and how she badly wanted to open it and create the bacteriological weapon.

"No. I am not going to succumb." She said in a determined voice and dried herself.

"You have an email from the academy." the one in-charge of her holo said. He is also a small white chow-chow puppy.

"Choey, please read it for me."

"They're requesting assistance for the teachers with Anatomy and Physiology. The students can't seem to understand any of it. Will you decline or attend?"

"Attend. It's been awhile since I went to Oso Academy, I bet nothing's changed."

She ignored going to the wall where she kept the briefcase and proceeded to changing into her night clothes. She wanted to blame Makishima if only his offer wasn't so tempting but she couldn't and she won't. It was her volition to give in he just gave her the means to do so. Sleeping seemed to help so she went to bed even if it's only six.

She was right. It hasn't changed a bit. Oso Academy is also under investigation of the Bureau and Ginoza wasn't too happy when he found out she'd be there for a few days. Hermia wore a gray long-sleeved skirt that reached above her knees with black pumps, her hair tied on one side and a few curls framed her face.

"Good morning, Miss Hyousetsu." Rikako Oryou greeted as they passed each other in the corridor.

"Good morning." Hermia smiled. She noticed the girl's eyes turning into a mischievous glint but decides to ignore it.

She just finished lecturing about the different systems of the body. The Reproductive System was the most interesting; some girls are still naive about male related organs. Who could blame them? Being inside the Academy is close to being in prison. How she survived the place is now a distant memory.

Hermia walked past the art room and was surprised to see a familiar person looking at one of the canvas in an easel. He was holding Shakespeare's Fourth Folio.

"Does going back here make you nostalgic?" He asked and looks at her, his golden eyes intensifies with the sun shining on him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found out." She shook her head. This brings her back to how he's no recognized by the system. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me, Makishima, who are you?"

He smirks. "Talking much about oneself can also be a means to conceal oneself."

"Friedrich Nietzsche. Always as cryptic as ever." She sighs and narrows her eyes at him. "You fascinate me, Mr. Shogo."

"I hope it doesn't turn into an obsession." A smile creeps its way on his lips.

So, he can also be sarcastic sometimes. She just stared at him, she'll have to get used to him getting the last word.

* * *

I do hope at least five people are reading this. Thank you for reading up to now **^^  
**


	6. Fight Sheep Fight

**Chapter 6: Fight Sheep. Fight.**

"You and Miss Oryo are spending an awful lot of time together." Hermia comments as she arranges the papers on her temporary desk at the faculty room. Makishima and her desk are right beside each other.

He places his hand under his chin and looks at her. "Why? Jealous?"

"Most definitely not." She glares at him and his amused expression ticks her off even more. "Should've kept my mouth shut." She mutters and turns away.

She leaves him reading and goes to her next and final class before she can go back to the Bureau. She missed Kagari's cooking also her fingers are safe from any bleeding. Passing the art room, Hermia massages her temples, a headache just started.

She enters the classroom and proceeds with the lesson. Then she gives them a diagram to label the parts. Hermia thinks back to Makishima and how their paths always cross. She knew he was along the lines of a criminal but his name isn't even on the system so she wasn't sure. If he was a criminal, how many people has he hurt or worse, how many has he killed?

"Good bye, Miss Hyousetsu, we really wish you didn't have to go. You make learning Anatomy and Physiology easy." One of her students said and the rest agreed.

She chuckles. "I'm flattered, thank you. As much as I want to stay, I can't."

They show their appreciation by giving her a bouquet of flowers a few letters and homemade chocolates which they planned prior to that day. All the girls have left except for one. Hermia gathered her things but her headache intensified.

"Miss Hyousetsu, you look at us with such kind eyes." Rikako said in melancholy.

Hermia holds on to the edge of the table for leverage. Her knees are getting weak. "You always have a smile on your face despite any circumstances." Rikako continued, "Something I've been wanting my art to portray."

Everything the girl said was gibberish as Hermia tried to stay conscious but her eyelids were heavy and her whole body is shutting down. All she could think of was an image of a silver-haired angel before she fell into a dark void.

Hermia was in and out of mindfulness as Rikako took her to the warehouse. She was completely woken up with the sound of running water but she could feel the drug is still in effect. She was bound on her hand and feet.

She saw various sharp tools on the table and Rikako had her back turned to her, she was busy cutting something. Hermia felt lucky because the girl only used rope to bind her which was easier to get free if you wiggled your hands. She didn't want to think too much on what Rikako was cutting or by the sound of familiar bones being sawed, she didn't want to think who it was and that she might be next.

A few minutes later she was free.

"She's not home, is she?"

Gu-Sung shook his head. "I already checked the scanners twice."

Makishima stood by the tall glass window of his home. Hermia didn't come back to the faculty room when he left, he also didn't see her go to the bookstore, the only store that sells paperback books to which she goes to everyday. Hermia had her last class with Rikako as one of her students.

"Take me to the warehouse Rikako uses for her masterpieces."

They arrived to a mess. The chemicals Makishima made were spilled all over the room, with scattered bod parts and various tools. Hermia was leaning on the wall with a knife and Rikako held on to the cut on her shoulder blade.

"She isn't part of the game." Makishima hissed, his voice a mixture of anger and threat. Rikako was instantly rooted in fear.

"I-I.. I didn't kno..." She stuttered.

He strode towards Hermia and caught her before she fell back to an unconscious state. Gu-Sung watched at the damage. She put up a fight; no wonder Makishima was so interested in her. He liked sheep that can protect itself from wolves.

* * *

To those who are reading this... **Thank you so much! **

**I keep checking how many views each chapter gets** so.. haha I am just grateful that all those late nights writing this haven't gone to waste.. Though my face says otherwise since a pimple keeps showing up every now and then. # $!$ # !

Anyway, thank you again ^^


End file.
